prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo Dawkins
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Bill DeMott Billy Gunn Dusty Rhodes Norman Smiley Robby Brookside Terry Taylor | debut = June 19, 2012 | retired = }} Gary Gordon (July 24, 1990) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, appearing on the Raw brand under the ring name Angelo Dawkins, where he is one-half of the tag team known as The Street Profits with Montez Ford. Dawkins and Ford are former one-time EVOLVE Tag Team Champions as well as one-time NXT Tag Team Champions. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2012–2019) Gordan made his TV debut on June 19, 2012 in NXT, in a loss against Sami Zayn. He won his first match, defeating Slate Randall in a dark match on November 21. On July 30, 2015 he wrestled in a Number One Contendership 20-Man Battle Royal for the NXT Championship. On August 28, 2015, Dawkins teamed with Sawyer Fulton to join the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic but were eliminated by Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore in the first round. Throughout 2016, Dawkins competed in basic matches, including singles or tag team matches. During the September 30 house show however, Dawkins took part in a 15-Man Battle Royal won by Dan Matha. On February 18, 2017, Dawkins teamed with Liv Morgan & Montez Ford in a mixed tag match won by members of SAnitY Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain and Nikki Cross. Street Profits (2017-present) During 2017, he formed a tag team with Montez Ford and became known collectively as the Street Profits. They debuted under this name on July 12, winning their debut match against The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro). During the July 29 house show, the Street Profits teamed with Asuka in a mixed tag match defeating Riddick Moss, Sage Beckett & Tino Sabbatelli. For the remainder of 2017, the Street Profits enjoyed a success in the ring, eventually earning a title match for the NXT Tag Team Championship held by The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly). They were unsuccessful in their title match challenge held on December 14, but later challenged in a rematch on December 16, but were again defeated by The Undisputed ERA. The Street Profits continued their tag title hunt in 2018, joining Number One Contender matches whenever possible. Between their contendership matches, they took part in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic where they eliminated team Heavy Machinery in the first round. Their first title match of 2018 was on February 22 where they were defeated by the defending Tag Team Champions The Undisputed ERA. They lost to The Undisputed ERA in a title rematch during the March 2 house show. On March 7, The Street Profits returned for the semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, where they were eliminated by The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar). During the first night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event beginning on April 5, The Street Profits entered a NXT Tag Team Title Invitational, eliminating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi in the first round. On third night of the Axxess event, The Street Profits were eliminated in the semifinal by Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. During the May 3 house show, The Street Profits challenged The Undisputed ERA in a title match but were unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. They lost to The Undisputed ERA in title rematches during the May 18 and May 20 house shows. During the June 2 house show, both Dawkins and Montez Ford competed separately in the Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT North American Championship. During the June 30 house show, Dawkins picked up a rare singles victory, defeating NXT rookie Rocky. During the remainder of June and throughout July, The Street Profits competed against teams including The Undisputed ERA and The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). At the August 2 house show, The Street Profits defeated The Undisputed ERA in a title match but failed to win the Tag Team titles due to a disqualification victory. On August 4, a No Disqualification title rematch was held, resulting in The Undisputed ERA retaining their titles. Through the remainder of August, The Street Profits wrestled against teams including The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake), Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi and Undisputed ERA members Adam Cole & Roderick Strong. During the September 7 house show, The Street Profits competed in a Number One Contendership match for NXT Tag Team titles against Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. After reaching a time limit draw, a second match was ordered, resulting in Burch & Lorcan successfully defeating the Street Profits. For the remainder of the month, The Street Profits competed against teams including Dominik Dijakovic & Kassius Ohno, The Mighty and The Forgotten Sons. They finished the month with a match during the September 29 house show, teaming with Jeet Rama in defeating NXT newcomers Luke Menzies, Rinku Singh & Saurav Gurjar. Beginning at the October 11 house show, The Street Profits scored three consecutive victories in tag team matches against The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake). The team made their television return during the October 17 episode of NXT (aired October 31) where they defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). During the October 20 house show, The Street Profits teamed with the reigning NXT North American Champion Ricochet in defeating The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong). A week later at the October 27 house show, Dawkins and Montez Ford competed individually in the Halloween Costume Battle Royal No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT North American Championship. Although successful in their debut in EVOLVE Wrestling winning the promotion's Tag Team titles, The Street Profits once more challenged in NXT for the Tag Team titles that long eluded their career. Their title match was held during the November 1 house show against the reigning NXT Tag Team Champions Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong. As in previous encounters against The Undisputed ERA in title matches, The Street Profits on this occasion did not succeed in becoming double tag team champions. Two nights later however during the November 3 house show, The Street Profits rebounded from their previous loss, defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. During their matches during the December house shows, the Street Profits were undefeated in tag matches, defeating teams including Ric Bugez & Riddick Moss, The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Steve Cutler) and Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza. The following year, Dawkins and Ford resumed their work in house shows, beginning on January 4, 2019, winning a Fatal Four-Way Elimination Tag Team match, defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi and Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and Rinku Singh & Saurav Gurjar. Dawkins and Ford returned to television during the [[January 16, 2019 NXT results|January 16 episode of NXT]], defeating the The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro). On the January 30 episode, the Street Profits lost a tag match to The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). During the [[March 6, 2019 NXT results|March 6 episode of NXT]], the Street Profits competed in the 2019 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, where they eliminated in the first round by The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). The Street Profits also received an opportunity to compete for the NXT United Kingdom Tag Team titles during a March 28 house show, but were defeated the reigning champions the Grizzled Young Veterans. During the following night's house show, the Street Profits competed in a fatal four-way match for the NXT Tag Team titles, but did not succeed in defeating the reigning champions team War Raiders. After two months away from television, the Street Profits made their on-air return during the [[May 15, 2019 NXT results|May 15 episode of NXT]]. During the program, the Street Profits competed against the Viking Raiders (formerly the War Raiders) in a tag team title rematch, but did not succeed in winning the championship. During the following month of June at NXT TakeOver: XXV, the Street Profits competed in a Fatal Four-Way Ladder match defeating Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan, The Forgotten Sons and The Undisputed ERA, to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. EVOLVE Wrestling Due to WWE's business relationship with EVOLVE Wrestling, several NXT wrestlers including The Street Profits, were allowed to participate in an independent show produced by Evolve. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, The Street Profits debuted in a tag team title match defeating the reigning champions team Catch Point (Chris Dickinson & Jaka) to win the Evolve Tag Team Championship. This marked the first championship The Street Profits have won together in their careers as a tag team. The newly-crowned champions returned on November 9, for the EVOLVE 115 pay-per-view, where they won their first tag team title defense defeating team The WorkHorsemen (Anthony Henry & JD Drake). The following night at the EVOLVE 116 pay-per-view, the reigning Evolve Tag Team Champions defeated AR Fox & Leon Ruff in a second tag team title defense. The following month Dawkins and Ford as The Street Profits returned on December 15, at EVOLVE 117, during which they defended the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship in a Title versus Title match against the reigning WWN Champions The WorkHorsemen. Their match however, concluded in a No Contest finish. The following night at EVOLVE 118, Dawkins and Ford successfully retained the EVOLVE Tag Team titles, defeating challengers Austin Theory & Harlem Bravado. The following year on January 18, 2019 at EVOLVE 119, the Street Profits retained the tag titles, defeating The Skulk (Adrian Alanis & Leon Ruff). The following night at EVOLVE 120, Dawkins lost a singles match to Josh Briggs. At EVOLVE 121, the Street Profits successfully defeated challengers AR Fox & DJ Z to retain the Evolve Tag Team titles. On February 16 at EVOLVE 122, Dawkins defeated Eddie Kingston. The following month on March 15 at EVOLVE 123 the Street Profits lost the EVOLVE Tag Team titles to The Unwanted (Eddie Kingston & Joe Gacy). The following night at EVOLVE 124 the Street Profits teamed with Velveteen Dream in a tag match defeating Unwanted members Eddie Kingston, Joe Gacy & Shane Strickland. The following month during EVOLVE 125, Dawkins wrestled two matches. His first match was a singles match in which he defeated Colby Corino. He later competed for the World Wrestling Network Championship, but lost to the reigning champion JD Drake. Other media Gordan is a multi-faceted athlete who captured national titles in football, wrestling and track. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Sitdown Powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Pop-Up Spinebuster **Stun Gun **Facecrusher **spinning Stinger Splash (with Stirrin' It Up taunt) **Splash **Spear *'Tag teams and stables' **Shoot Nation (w/ Chad Gable, Jason Jordan, Sawyer Fulton & Tucker Knight) **'Street Profits' (w/ Montez Ford) *'Nicknames' **"The Curse of Greatness" *'Entrance themes' **"Bleed Suckers" by OneMusic **"Fierce Days" by FirstCom **'"Bring the Swag"' by CFO$ feat. J-Frost (NXT; 2017–present; used while teaming with Montez Ford) Championships and accomplishments *'Evolve' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Montez Ford *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked #350 in PWI 500 Singles Wrestlers in 2016 **Ranked #416 in PWI 500 Singles Wrestlers in 2017 *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Montez Ford External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1990 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NXT Tag Team Champions